


他欢喜

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER, X玖少年团, 内娱拉郎
Genre: M/M, 拉郎, 潮湿联动
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 既然他欢喜，余生难独活
Relationships: 月欢, 洋岳 - Relationship, 碧欢, 赞月
Kudos: 6





	他欢喜

**Author's Note:**

> 南方故事·碧欢篇
> 
> 《潮湿·骤雨·浅水湾》联动文
> 
> https://cogcogmutt.lofter.com/post/1dd141b9_12daa584
> 
> 摄氏零度·春光再现AU
> 
> 空白十年间的故事

1.

我知道他和他在二十五岁的那一年一同飞往阿根廷，大地上盘桓数不尽的枯萎树桩，欢欢说，窗外的景象让他难过。那儿几乎没有人说英语，当时的手机也没开发出好用的翻译功能，只能比划着双手，勉强问出一条路。找得到旅店的夜晚已经算幸运了，有时候走了岔路，车又抛锚，荒郊野外再见不到除他们以外的第三个人，只好把车座放下来将就一个晚上。欢欢说，太多夜晚他们无眠也无言，他会莫名其妙地哭，肖战也不搭他的话。但欢欢又不后悔，他始终认为阿根廷他这辈子经历过最好的旅程。我羡慕他，他和他曾经的爱人是如何走到尽头，不再给彼此活路。不像我，留着一座另一座南方城市，一度以为自己剩下的这辈子都不敢再碰了。肖战的指甲在地图上留下无数道划痕，彭楚粤的侧脸搭在车窗边，无望地看着天上暗绿色的太阳。他们打架，一眼不合就打，在集市喧嚣的角落里翻滚得满身灰尘，下巴打破，手骨头震得发麻，好不狼狈地并排坐在街边抽烟。许久，肖战打破沉默，他说我们还去吗，欢欢把烟头扔到地上，用脚后跟使劲踩扁。  
布宜诺斯艾利斯的华人餐馆，他们分坐在长桌的两边，视线不肯交汇。夜晚的车后座，小旅馆，他们又变回最亲密的爱人了，亲吻拥抱，在撕裂的疼痛里做爱。欢欢的梦里始终有那座瀑布，磅礴倾斜，深不见底，他在某一个晚上梦见它干涸，被莫名心慌惊醒，醒来的时候，赤裸的男人依然躺在他身边，肌肤接触的地方早早闷出了黏腻的汗，睡梦里的肖战没有放开他，欢欢也不顾热，使劲儿地抱住他。欢欢真的好喜欢那部电影，像曾经的我一样那么喜欢，可是我也仅仅是喜欢，不像欢欢，变成刻在骨子里的执念。他在记忆里藏了一座令人心碎的城市，他对肖战说想去那儿，不告诉他为什么，自己也不肯开口解释，奇怪的是，就肖战那样的性格，居然也不问，就这么跟着他走。他们一路吵，一路走，关系摇摇欲坠，似乎一不小心就是深渊。在见到瀑布的那一刻，欢欢说，你就分不清楚脸上的水是瀑布边落下的潮雨，还是自己的眼泪，一样滚烫，一样叫人难以分清。  
欢欢也说他不明白，他应该把肖战仍在原地，那时候的他们已经支撑到极限了。旅行是一件多么消耗人的日子，就要把他们消磨干净。欢欢不肯罢休，他情愿点燃它，点燃他们，不到天崩地裂是不休的勇气。敏感温柔的欢欢，我原本多相信是他先妥协，可是他没有，也许往日的让步就是为了积攒在此刻。阿根廷，布宜诺斯艾利斯，模糊的电影剧本，我确定欢欢不仅仅只是想模仿王家卫，谁都可以模仿王家卫，谁都想模仿这些模糊结局的电影，欢欢是彻底的，他不愿意，他不想。也许他们就是要在悬崖尽头摇摇欲坠，最后一下子的破罐破摔一同把彼此压碎成齑粉。他们生了好大的一场气，痛恨彼此，打一架都不能缓过来的恨意。肖战把他的手禁锢在床头，下面儿狠狠地操弄他，彭楚粤不想接吻，肖战要捏碎他的下巴，那不是吻，是兽的啃咬。  
又哭又笑，扭动挣扎，一条无力的蛇，怎么逃窜，肖战是个笼子，彭楚粤就是要把自己撞傻了，头破血流，蜷缩在角落里无力地哭，当时的肖战都不愿意放开。天知道一个人是要拥有怎样的占有欲，才愿意如此这般你死我活。  
我以为欢欢究竟是不爱他的。如果有爱情，也不应该是这般田地。  
薛定谔的猫死于好奇，你要我怎么追根究底。  
说出这句话的欢欢是如今最平静的欢欢，死了一回，又活了一回，介于天堂人间，脚下是云，头上是幽幽深空。  
欢欢说，他那时候就好想和他分手了，不是情人间的分手，无关乎爱，只是两个人彻底的分道扬镳，往前走，有太多方向，走到各自的天涯海角都不要回来。他们最终平安回来，撇开所有腻歪情侣该有的亲密，像一对仇人，一前一后，拖着同样款式的二十八寸行李箱。肖战停下脚步，彭楚粤被他坚硬的后肩撞得下巴痛。肖战转过身，眼睛对眼睛，好近又好远。  
谁都等着那一个开口，那一句话。  
毕竟长痛不如短痛，欢欢一瞬间释然了，他伸手抚平肖战紧紧皱着的眉。  
“就到这儿吧。”  
布宜诺斯艾利斯的梦最终降落在重庆，一如的浓雾，席卷在空气里的海潮，欢欢提着箱子，登上前往另外一座城市的飞机。欢欢记得，肖战似乎一直站在原地。  
自那以后，我与肖战接触的机会相较要更多一些，毕竟手上的工作不少交集，往事不堪，无碍我们这样关系的见面。欢欢的眼光和祝愿果然狠辣，他说肖战注定要成为明星，一颗孤独的星，一语成谶，我替欢欢在一旁观测，看着这颗星星如何升起，如何璀璨，光芒耀眼直到所有人都挪不开视线。  
欢欢呢，我大概知道欢欢在哪，从别的朋友那里听到他的消息，他也是去了许多地方，绕着中国走了一圈，似乎还出国了几年，今年年初才在云南停下来。做音乐的人都有个怪癖，一旦搞不下去了，跑到洱海边开一座客栈，人群来往，除了老友，也没有人知道他究竟是谁，也没人在乎他究竟是谁。欢欢一直是我认识的所有人里最文青的一个，他是免不了这个怪癖的。他的客栈不大，往那儿去的路很偏僻，背包客要在山沟里前后拐上七八个弯，翻无数个坡，才能找到他的房子。我循着他提前发给我的地图，费了一个下午，才终于找到那儿。这是我第一次看见黑白分明的傍晚，或紫或金的夕阳不少见，这儿却没有，可能是高原使然，或者双廊镇，或者这大理城，真的有什么说不出的魔力。欢欢站在黑白之间等我，笑着说，再晚点儿出现，他就要相信我肯定是迷路，叫上人去找我了。  
电话里，他告诉我自己可能不太方便去山脚下接人，问我是否介意自己照着线路上山，我无所谓。见到人了，才知道他为什么要这样说，欢欢柱着一根半高的竹杖，走路偏跛。一问才知道，前年在尼泊尔登山遇上雪崩，九死一生才算捡回一条命，就是左腿落下毛病。治疗了大半年，收效甚微，干脆不管他，跑到云南来隐居了。山下的双廊镇永远不缺游客，热闹非常。上山的路是在剥掉这层热闹，欢欢柱着竹杖，上来了，就没再下去，很多事情与朋友分别打理，山上缺什么，山脚自然有人送上来，旅客们似乎很喜欢这个腿脚不方便的老板。欢欢笑着拿自己打趣，就是想去太多地方，跑得太快，老天爷不许，让他现在只能慢些走了。直天色也逐渐不再那么分明，我丢下沉重的背包，欢欢支撑着竹杖坐下，在手旁的茶台为我泡了一杯陈普，煮水，烫杯，洗茶，第二次的冲泡，普洱的香气好闻，瓜子点心早就摆好了几叠，一副招待老友的仗势，我心思不能宁静，为自己接下来要做的事情感到心虚。

2.  
我的任务只是一封信，一封寄信人自己无法寄达的信，肖战与我的解释，除非他愿意，欢欢是不愿意让别人找到他，也不会让别人找到他。多年来，他尝试联系欢欢，不是退信，就是根本杳无音信，他也不放心叫其他人代转，自知无果，所以才托我转交这最后一封信。我当时是仔仔细细地打量他，眼神里闪烁着一些东西，肖战莞尔，你放心，这自然不是什么诀别。  
“只是一封信。”  
我将原话转述给欢欢，一字不敢多，也不敢少，得亏肖战在圈子里摸爬滚打出了习性，说话滴水不漏，也不给人余地。  
我是那么羡慕他们，好好的一句再见，就是体面的不再见。欢欢平静地推拒我递给他的信封，我问他，你不愿意看看他想对你说什么吗。欢欢笑着说手写信过于肉麻，他受不了。那封退回来的信在他手里短暂地握了一下，信封被捏皱了一个角。是了，他的敏感，他的不乐意，他的不舍得，他的决心。他们的故事里，总是以为相爱，欢欢毫不介意地与我分享最私密的情事，其实我也不算他多么紧凑的密友，可能是肖战的这封信带起了破涛汹涌的情绪和记忆，欢欢憋得病了，心病了，长夜漫漫，他见我还是在位子上坐着，抛出几个话头，见我没推开，便说了下去。他说他只愿意说给我听，我信他。这些爱不爱，恨不恨，也有牵扯我进去的部分，他叙述得像个玩笑，冷漠的玩笑。  
说到一半，我伸手去抹他的眼泪，他才讶异，我怎么哭了。  
我想拥抱他，告诉他，你可以哭。  
我也是这么做的。你哭吧，你可以哭。  
但欢欢不再落泪。  
他的脸颊干干的，枕在我的肩头，坍缩成小小的孩子。  
我抱着他，欢欢，我念着他的乳名，欢欢。  
这个名字，嘴唇张开，哈出一口轻气，欢欢，能让嘴角扬起，像是笑，还是肖战与我提起这个细节，我说，欢欢，记忆里的肖战也说着欢欢。欢欢伏在我的肩膀上，欢欢变成一个伤心的小孩。

3.  
如果非要我来评价，我会说，肖战是他们两个当中更漂亮的一个。漂亮成为他正大光明的借口，一双眼睛带着春天才有的情意，在我认识的人里边，陷进去的人不在少数，也基本统统落了一个坏下场。我说不好他对欢欢是不是也如此，欢欢是特殊的，我可能永远道不清这份特殊。我不在他们两个之间，我在之外，只是离得近，再加上一些特殊的缘分作祟，我倒是成了最中心的那个看客，甚至和一些情形脱离不开关系。  
肖战是那个更漂亮的，拒人千里，欢欢是那个更敏感的，像柔软的水滴。我在live house的后台先勾搭上了其中一个，玩儿嘛，前几天跟人干了架，心思野着，需要人来泄泄火。肖战看上去斯斯文文的，拿着立麦，笑着唱情歌，不少人给他把魂儿唱出去。陌生人的欢爱就像挑玩具，你挑上我，或者我挑上了你。也是没想到，这么个看上去温柔斯文的漂亮人，床上野到那么厉害，我腆着脸算自己一个老手，也是被他玩到堪堪要逃开。往前挣脱，拽着腰回来，本来存了点心思留给后半场，从他的牢笼里脱逃，真是让人一点力气都没有了。  
后来我认识了欢欢，我和肖战都喝到半醉，他比我的酒量要烂得多，自然比我要糗一些，脸红，耳朵烫，钻着我的脖颈吻，吻一口不放，再吻。他口袋里的手机响了，两只手缠着我不肯去拿，嘟囔着让我替他看，我也醉得看不清，半推半就从他的口袋里拉出翻盖机，他迷瞪着眼睛，阿辉，是谁来的电话，我使劲眨眨眼睛，嗓子差点儿发不出声音，是欢欢。  
手机立刻给他抢去，差点儿没被他掰成两半，那铃声像厉鬼一般折磨不休，肖战死死地搂住我。我不明白他是犯了什么毛病，弯腰要去捡，他不让我去。电话再响了半分钟，彻底歇息了。我觉得烦，要肖战放手，他不依，反复着不要接，欢欢，不能接。  
我也不知道那个时候的他们究竟发生了什么事儿。  
我先知道的欢欢，然后认识彭楚粤，最后，才知道他们是同一个人。  
他介绍自己是一个写歌儿的，我在肖战那儿听到过几首他写的demo，很抓耳朵，都是抒情歌儿，带着我不能解释，但又很是感触的味道。我问这是谁写的，肖战说，一个叫彭楚粤的人。我说我想见见，他沉默了一会儿，才说好。  
别误会，我没打算，也从没和肖战确定成为什么关系，你睡了我跟我睡了他之间究竟有什么区别，别想太多对谁都方便。我当时对他没恶感，算喜欢他，喜欢他这张俏生生的脸，再勉强拉上他的歌声，无论是酒吧还是录音棚，也很少能找到不喜欢这两样的人。说真的，像肖战这样识趣的人真的不多。饭局约在嘉陵江旁的一个烧烤摊，人很多，重庆人太喜欢热闹了，要扯着嗓子才能听到彼此在说什么。彭楚粤先到的地儿，我和肖战忙完工作才一起坐了公交到江边。他已经点好了一些东西，我们坐下来的两分钟，一碟一碟的烧烤就摆在桌子上了。重庆的烧烤与我从前在别处，尤其是在北方吃到过的不一样，先烤再拌好佐料，我不太能吃辣，彭楚粤似乎先和肖战打听好了这个新朋友的口味，特地点了一盘五香。最辣的那一盘，还没端上来，隔着桌子与板凳都能闻到老板手上的辣味，端上桌，彭楚粤即刻往肖战面前推过去了。  
那天晚上太吵了，肖战指着坐在影子里的他，大声地说，他就是彭楚粤。  
你说什么，我有点听不清，凑过耳朵。  
“他是彭楚粤！”  
聊了几句，我听他的口音与本地人不大像，肖战抢着回答，彭楚粤在湖南长大，十六岁才和改嫁的母亲一起搬到重庆。夜晚里夹杂昏黄灯光，我模模糊糊地看见彭楚粤应该是笑了笑。  
再见到人，肖战才从live的舞台上下来，我插着口袋站在后台入口，等着刚唱完歌的人一起出去喝酒，后肩膀忽然被人撞了一下，才赶到的彭楚粤不好意思地看着我，嘴里说着抱歉。  
我当时只知道他是彭楚粤，天真地以为他们只是普通朋友，对他脸上的尴尬居然不在意，也可能是屋子里太闷了。我耸耸肩膀，没撞疼你就行。肖战看我们两个人都在，突然多了一分欣喜。一只手一个人，搭着我和彭楚粤的肩膀一起出去。他今晚有些兴奋，彭楚粤问他怎么了，肖战故作神秘，挑挑眉，等会儿喝上了酒再说。  
半杯啤酒下肚，肖战说有公司准备签他，我听了也高兴，小歌手能出头的机会永远寥寥，有公司愿意签，靠谱的经纪人带一带，市场还凑活，许许多多人都进去要分一杯羹，能吃到算他幸运，吃不到再说。我把心里的话打实际说给他，肖战的笑容似乎减弱了半分，我才发怵，可能是说错了话。一旁久未开口的彭楚粤插进话来，他说，那得恭喜你，我老早就看出来，你要成为大明星。  
这句话，我听着有点怪，说不出的感觉，谁知道肖战突然就捡回了笑意，捡起桌上的一杯酒，跟彭楚粤狠狠碰了杯：“还是就你能说话，看看，岳明辉都说的是什么。”  
我无奈，张张口想补偿，桌下，彭楚粤忽然捏一捏我的膝盖，我识趣地换了口吻，举起酒杯，干了一杯就当陪不是。  
肖战喝得急，不到三瓶又倒了，看着趴在桌上的肖战，我与彭楚粤无奈地对视，来的时候他一人一个肩膀地搭着，走的时候，一人一个肩膀的抬。抬出火锅店，夜晚凉风吹得人一激灵，肖战醉眼朦胧地看看我，再看看彭楚粤，咧开嘴，傻笑了一下，他对着彭楚粤说，欢欢。  
我扬起眉毛，肖战说了一句欢欢之后继续不省人事，我对彭楚粤说，你是欢欢？他无奈地说，是乳名，家里人都这么叫，他也跟着学了。  
新公司说要签他，但最终的合同也迟迟没落底，人倒是需要经常跑北京。他知道我是北京人，跟我打听了不少去处，有什么吃的，玩儿的，都要知道。他不在重庆，我认识的人也不多，经常能在公众场合遇到彭楚粤，我看他也顺眼，比肖战那张漂亮到惊心动魄的脸要多出许多舒服的顺眼，彭楚粤与肖战是反过来的路子，肖战呢，头一次见还好，越想与他熟反而越是要远离你，连欢欢都说，我在他这么多的熟人里真是算走了狗屎运，我说这是因为我跟他打一开头就是纯粹的肉体关系，一句话都显得多，欢欢听完哈哈大笑，这句话刚说出口，我有点怵，看欢欢的反应，我悬着的心以一种怪异的滋味放下来。欢欢呢，你不与他相熟，他与你永远客气，多缠着几次，他便与你什么玩笑都开得起了。不久，我也不再叫什么全名，跟着喊他欢欢。欢欢，欢欢，一个令人嘴角上扬的名字。  
本以为我是爱说胡话的人。谁想到，欢欢更是。二十一世纪的头十年仍然留着二十世纪的幽魂，在我感叹新千年总存了点希望的时候，欢欢撑着下巴，新千年也许要更加黑暗呢，他真是会泼人冷水。他好敏感，往往比自己都要能体察真正隐藏的情绪，几次，我那时刻边缘的情绪发作，搞消失，等我再愿意出现，他第一个发现我了。我开始还是不习惯，他故作惊讶地笑笑，我以为我们是朋友呢。他说的不假，是朋友，我因此也对他多生了感激，渐渐，肖战在我心里就这么被他比下去了。谁不喜欢和令人舒服的人在一起待着呢。我喜欢，我发现肖战更喜欢，从北京回来的空隙，我总是能看见肖战更爱粘着欢欢了，说粘也不准确，谁叫他们两人总是在一起。  
欢欢敏感，我总担心像他这样敏感的人要短寿。肖战也怕，无论喝没喝醉，仿佛想起来就要来上这么一出，揪着我的衣袖，咬耳朵，说悄悄话，怕除我以外的天下人听了去，他说明辉明辉，你看好他。我总认为这里头还差一个“替我”。  
明辉，替我看好他。  
但没人享有照看他人的义务，何况是我对欢欢。  
那公司一直吊着肖战。肖战也跑了七八趟北京，这事儿最终还是黄了。我和欢欢陪他闹了几个通宵，喝酒，聊天，大吐不快。肖战喝红了眼睛，说我真讨厌北京，我说我也讨厌，高中毕业就跑了，欢欢问我跑哪去了，我一顿，不想往下说，醉醺醺的肖战躺在欢欢的怀里，踢踢我的脚，快说呀岳明辉，欢欢问你呢。  
深圳，我强压着心悸，回答他，我去了深圳。  
“噢！”肖战好奇地睁大眼睛，“我还没去过呢，那儿怎么样？”  
我含糊着说还行，欢欢似乎感觉出了什么，主动转走话题，肖战的兴趣又跟着他走了。是个人都能察觉他们的端倪，可能是我跟他们近一些，也可能是要报复欢欢的问题和肖战的压迫，我问过欢欢，你难道不爱他吗。欢欢反问，你又知道什么。对肖战呢，他也说，你知道什么，你又不是我，又不是欢欢。说罢还要笑，那个笑灿烂到虚伪，太漂亮了，让人找不出毛病的漂亮，我真想撕掉肖战的笑容，逼他用真心看真心。在他第一次扔掉那个来电的时候我就知道，他的心里有人，这个人叫彭楚粤，叫欢欢，真在乎他，真自己爱他，你就自己去，麻烦什么旁人呢。  
更何况还是来麻烦我。

4.  
二零零四年，重庆开通第一条轻轨。我在重庆呆了一年多，当年的线路还不通达，没什么机会去坐。偶然，欢欢知道了我这个小孩儿般地愿望，他硬是拉着我要去。重庆城区本来就是一个人多的地方，上山下山的坡道熙熙攘攘，我们三个人几乎走散，我倒不怕散，余光里看见肖战紧张欢欢，我在憧憧人影里看见他俩相握的手，我不觉得奇怪，甚至多处一股难究原因的理所当然。  
轻轨好挤，我们几乎贴着车门，肖战个子高，握着把手上的栏杆，在夹角生生辟出一个小角落，欢欢站在里面。一站又一站，我们这一边的车门幸运地没打开，正好空出一段时间，叫我们好好地再看了一遍这雾都山城，当年已经起了许多高楼，高低错落，灰色的阴天似乎永远都在，都显得灰败，街上的山城人，个子不高，皮肤是黑色的，  
冬天的寒冷里，双颊透着红，两眼圆圆，并非说有很大的精神，也暗暗藏了一股劲儿。这儿的年轻女人倒是好看，消不开的白净，很有精神头。肖战倒是跟我印象里的重庆女人更符合了，而且他还更高，更瘦，又是一双含春的眼。我的印象多好看的城市，也许是南方北方杂糅的太多，内心忽然一跳，曾经有个人对我说过，他很喜欢江南的一座城市，尤其在下雨天很漂亮。我去过那儿，就在最漂亮的春天，公园里绽满粉色的樱花，应该是女孩子才会更喜欢的地方，也不知道一个男孩时时谈起是什么意思。轻轨里的欢欢始终凝视窗外，终点站，我们下车，欢欢说了一句重庆好美。肖战说欢欢哭了，欢欢皱巴一张脸，赌气，我没有哭。  
都知道欢欢的情绪总是莫名其妙，有时候快快乐乐的，有时忧郁忽至，肖战说随他去，还拉着客套着要去关心的我，可能我还是没有他认识欢欢要久，谁是那个更加知根知底的人，一目了然。  
看着两个人互相扯皮是一件很奇怪的事情。你站在一边，看着，知道这件事儿就是发生，但你还是只能看着。我很好奇他们究竟有没有做过爱，肖战和彭楚粤扭捏又直白的关系总是让我禁不住地心痒痒。我忍了许久，终于趁着一次机会偷偷问了欢欢，我的直觉告诉我，肖战不会喜欢这个问题。欢欢一愣，眼神复又清明，他问我，你是真的想知道，我点点头。  
“做过。”  
什么时候。  
欢欢没有表情，一张脸冷漠地吓人，但还是回答了我的好奇。  
“十七岁。”  
在那之后呢，我问。  
就没有之后了。  
欢欢低下头，我才觉得我做了一件错事。

5.  
梦醒了，我大口大口地喘气，恐惧与惊慌如退潮般涌去，在我彻底坠落现实后，它们消失，虽然余威犹在。欢欢握住我的手，竹杖放在腿边，黑暗的房间，我看不清他的脸  
你还好吗，做噩梦了吗，我刚刚听见你在大叫，还说着许多梦话。  
欢欢的手里都是汗水，我和他的。  
我哑着嗓子：“我说了什么。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，低头不语。  
我问你，我说了什么。  
你说，他忽然噎住声音，似乎犹疑着，是否要往下说。我反扣他的手腕，无意识中加大了力度，欢欢的眉头一蹙。我嘶哑着嗓子，问他，我说了什么。  
“洋洋…”欢欢的声音落下去，纤细的蚊子枯萎在地上，“你说，洋洋。”  
洋洋，我哑声，那个名字从身体里蹦出来，我没法说个清楚。  
多年前的夜晚就这么直直破开屏障，虎头虎脑地撕裂一切，那个人，那个名字，那部电影。  
他也才十七岁吧，十七岁的个子，远远超过了不知道多少二十七岁的男人，除了过分瘦弱的胸膛与后背暴露了少年的特质，其他的方面，都是个男人了。不知怎的，和李振洋，我总是需要聚攒更多勇气。  
和李振洋的性爱需要酒精烟草催化。当时他紧紧扣拢我的后背，像一把笨重硌人的黄铜锁，声音低的像街头流浪的小狗，三番多次要鼓足勇气狂吠，到头，那些聚攒下来的气势一泻千里，糯糯的一句，我们做吧。我是在摸不清他要什么，只好黏着他的嘴唇，亲一下，揉捏出几个字，好吧，别在这儿，我们换个地方。避孕套和润滑剂算好买，那间大工厂揉杂了半个中国的年轻人，血气方刚，干柴烈火，一个火星子就足够着了。提着塑料袋的手指被烫得发疼，我又折回去，从冰柜里拿一瓶最便宜的酒，老板背后的玻璃橱里要一包第二便宜的烟。李振洋的舌头搅弄我的口腔，滑溜溜的蛇，挑动舌尖与上颚。他撕咬着，问我，是不是喝酒了，我半睁眼镜，牙齿底下磨出几个字，就当助兴，他低低地笑一声，我忽然觉得他也是个大人了。一切再不是开始那般的毫无章法，接吻的技巧学了彻底，莫名多了一丝欣慰和道不明的后悔。他的手指顺着鼠蹊部往下，到我早已润滑好的后穴。一根手指，两根手指，第三根手指的进入微微阻塞，也是一探入底。粗粗的指节挑弄肠肉，指腹并拢，这儿就暴露了他的青涩，鲁莽又疼痛，他捉不准那小块软肉的具体位置，这儿在鼓弄，那儿又微蜷，我是又痛又痒，想指引他，体内的异样却只能让我蹬着腿，踢他的腿侧，磨他的皮肤。他大滴大滴落着汗，我也仿佛从水里捞起来，这潮湿天气，又黏又闷，一半烦人，一半催情。我忽然啊地轻喊一声，他终于知道是什么位置，退出一根手指，食指和中指再往深处紧紧一按，我呜咽，后穴不自觉地夹着他的手指。他俯下身，咬着我耳垂的软肉，若有若无的凉气，我在他的鲁莽搅弄下射了一次，性器半软。他就着小股小股的精液润滑柱身，瘦长的手指握着紫红的阴茎，另一只手指从我的体内拔出来，我不禁深深地吸了一口气，后庭的空虚让我有些晃神。他低下头含住我的龟头，舌尖在马眼与褶皱间流连，我咬着手背，呜呜地低泣，另得空的手指伸入他的头发，再抓紧。有了前一番的操弄，他进去的时候并不难，虽然我仍是被这尺寸噎得一声喘。膝盖弯搭在他平瘦宽阔的肩膀，他死死一抵，滚烫的龟头势如把肠肉一起顶破。我疼极了，指甲在他背上抓挠，他也禁皱眉头，冲撞着最深处，皮肉啪啪作响，响声与快感同时刺激我的大脑皮层，我两眼发着晃，无数金星酥麻变成电流席卷全身，我的脚跟无措地掉落，又被他拾捡起来，死死扣在肩膀上，我便是这样逃无可逃了。  
原来我真的忘不了那个时刻。那份快乐。小心翼翼又胆大妄为，百般推诿又着实情愿。  
欢欢的话如一根细针，戳破了我所有虚伪的泡泡，我被迫去面对这个名字，这份回忆，这份不甘。欢欢问我，他是什么重要的人吗，我想笑着回答他，却发现我的的确确笑不出来。我轻轻点了头。算是吧。欢欢说，那个叫洋洋的人，你爱他吗。  
肖战对他的评价究竟是对是错，人类在名为彭楚粤的镜子面前无所遁形。我看着欢欢的眼睛，那是面镜子，里面的人不是我，欢欢也不知道他是谁，但我知道。但我爱他吗，怎么会孽生这么一个问题，我爱他吗。  
我没有给出答案。无论回答什么，我清楚地知道，都是错的。

6.  
我知道欢欢给自己写过一首歌，肖战遇到第三家公司，他对他说你一定没问题，这是彭楚粤第三次对他说出这句话，分别前他把这首歌送给肖战，作为送给未来的礼物。终于，肖战通过一档选秀小火，算正式踏进了他一直想着的这个圈子了。第一张个人ep里就有他送给他的这首歌，我知道这张ep的主打是公司特地找了音乐人打造出来的商品，听说肖战为了加进彭楚粤的这首歌，和经纪人闹了很大的矛盾。  
这首歌特别地欢欢，欢欢变成形容词，诉说所有难言的爱和情绪。  
中间的故事么，在肖战碰上第二家要签他的公司，必须到北京再小住半年，送他乘上那辆北上的火车，欢欢忽然和我说，如果这次他还不成，等肖战回来，他就把该说清楚点事情说清楚，不知道怎么，我心底隐约期待肖战的失败，什么时候成功都好，就这一次，千万要失败。肖战最终回来了，灰头土脸的狼狈，我在欢欢与他彻底说清楚之前就离开了重庆，前往下一座城市，这儿有这儿的故事，带不走，而我在重庆呆的足够久了。走的那天肖战有驻场，只有欢欢来送我，离别的礼物是一张影碟，正版，这在当时不是个小价钱。是欢欢最喜欢的一部电影，也是我曾经最喜欢的。欢欢说，他以后想和肖战一起去那儿看看，我拥抱他，我说你们会的。  
时间走的那样快，我听说他们在一起，又分开， 临别的列车变成眼前的这杯茶，天很蓝，洱海里，天空的倒影也好蓝，二十五岁的肖战和彭楚粤从布宜诺斯艾利斯返回重庆，终于还是成为了一颗耀眼的星星，我问他，你不怕吗，欢欢说怕什么，我说，怕星星越耀眼越孤独。  
欢欢笑了：“这怎么会是一个值得害怕的事情呢。”  
太阳是烫的，风是冷的。杯中茶一盏，温凉的褐色茶水，一饮而尽。

7．  
因为工作，我和肖战的团队要在重庆一起呆一段时间，我算他的老朋友，他在私下饭局苦苦吐槽，现在老朋友也剩不下几个了，我不语，我明白他的感受。越耀眼的星星越孤独，借欢欢的话来形容这个童话，这是星星的道路。离开重庆前的最后一晚，肖战交给我一封信。我没问这里面是什么。他托我转交欢欢，这便是所有的理由了，所以毋需再问。每个人都有想见又不想见的人，汲汲渴望，无比恐惧，我有我不敢回头的老地方，肖战亦有那个不敢见的人。鬼使神差，怪也怪我自己曾经掺和了这么一段故事，还是下定决心收了信，在昆明排完朋友的音乐节，搭上前往大理的火车。  
感同身受是慌，同病相怜是真，劝慰我似的，肖战握着我手腕处纹身的手一点一点往上，冰凉的指尖轻触在短袖下的狼，他知道我的故事，他说我们都不要再当胆小鬼了，怎么会呢，我情愿胆小，只敢像贼一样，心里暗自祭奠那城市，你也有你的嘉陵江，你遇见他之后便溺水，谁也拉不上来，彭楚粤是嘉陵江的水鬼，那只淹死你的水鬼，水草沙砾里出生的吃人鬼魅，爱你的血，骨，肉。你怕他爱你，是因为你恐惧自己爱自己已经不如他爱你，肖战，我们都活该，送给我自己的话也同样送给你，生命里必定出现无法忘记的心甘情愿。

8.  
掺和进别人的故事里是要付出代价的。欢欢彻底勾出了我认识的那个人，心脏犯了疼，呼吸也停滞。欢欢看出我心痛，他说我的故事到底和他，以及他，是不同的。会心痛代表有那么个隐约的意思，不介意自己回头。他说，明辉，他和肖战的口气真是一摸一样，明辉，你只是把他留在那儿了，你与我不同，我已经把他弄丢了。  
下山的时候，欢欢柱着竹杖送我到石梯口，肖战的信折了一折，它终究没有这个福气留下来。我走下几步，又转身，郑重地冲他挥手。  
离开大理，我明白了肖战那奇怪的占有欲，如果我是他，爱上嘉陵江的水鬼，大概也会心甘情愿地被他拖入水中沉溺，即便余生难再见，被淹死的那个人也要一辈子记得。

等到那个梦呓落入现实，十年前的旧人冲破一切向我走来，我们拥抱，男孩变成男人，我才发现我一直没有变，没能变，他说岳明辉，说了一次，不满足，再念了一声，岳明辉。  
我阴差阳错地想起了这段往事，嘉陵江的雾气消散前，肖战也曾温柔地拥抱着他爱的人。  
“欢欢，我的欢欢。”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 碧欢番外·不独活 施工中


End file.
